Sonny with a Chance of Storms/SCRIPT
'Sonny with a Chance of Storms by Heatherblast9' (Tawni, Nico, Zora, Grady, and Marshall are on the So Random! stage) Marshall: And now, to replace Mandy... EVERYONE: SONNY MUNROE! ' '(Sonny is in her room watching it) Sonny:-jumps up and down- MOM!!! I HAVE GREAT NEWS!! WE'RE GOING TO HOLLYWOOD!!! (Theme song) (Sonny and her mom walk into the studio) Sonny: This place is amazing! Mom: I am so proud of you, Sonny! -kisses Sonny's forehead- But please don't get into the bad crowds. There are so many- Sonny: Mom, I know, Thank you so much. -hugs her mom- Now, if you don't mind.. Mom: Yes, right. No embarrassment. You made that pretty clear on the ride. Marshall: They're here! -eagerly shakes mom's hand- Mrs. Munroe, nice to meet you in person! I'm Marshall Pike and let's head over to my office to sign a few papers and discuss some things over. Meanwhile, -shakes Sonny's hand enthusiastically- Sonny, here, may get to know her castmates and make herself comfortable. You'll be sharing a dressing room with Tawni. You don't know how happy I am you're here! -Marshall walks away with Mrs.Munroe- Sonny: -looks around- Alllllright! -pumps fist three times- ~NEXT SCENE~ (In Tawni's dressing room) Sonny: -bursts in- Hi, I'm Sonny, and you're Tawni! OMG! I am such a big fan! -holds out hand- Tawni: -looks at her hand disgustedly- Yeah.. Well, let's set some ground rules. -stands up- Don't touch my stuff, don't look at my stuff, don't get near my stuff, -gets in her face- And don't, absolutely NOT, OUTSHINE me! Sonny: (kind of scared) Okay. Got it. So, what sketch are we doing? Tawni: Devious Mermaids. We've been working really hard on this sketch and the costumes are just perfect! My costume's in my closet! Don't TOUCH it! -stomps out- -looks back- And BTW, YOU're not in it! -leaves- Sonny: -looks around- -hurries to Tawni's closet- ~Next Scene~ (Sonny has Tawni's mermaid outfit on) Sonny:(in mermaid voice) The only reason I took this job was so I could become friends with Atlantic and play him my crabs. -spins around- (The tail rips) Sonny: Oh no! -falls on knees- Glue?! (ripping sound) Oh no! The bottom of the dress! What a crabby day! ~Next Scene~ (The next day, mermaid house set) Tawni: You costume ruiner! -points finger to Sonny- Marshall: What's going on? Tawni: I'll tell you what's going on! That girl broke into my closet, and ruined my costume for the Devious Mermaids sketch! -Everyone gasps- Marshall: Sonny, is this true? Sonny: (embarrassed) Yeah, but, I can expla- Marshall: Why would you do this? Sonny:(worriedly) I didn- Nico: Yeah! I was Atlantic! Everyone was so excited for this sketch! Sonny: I- Tawni: I can tell you why! Sonny wasn't in the sketch, and since this sketch was so awesome, she couldn't bear the thought of us being happy without her. And if she's not happy, no one can be! Grady: Wow. I guess Sonny isn't so SUNNY is she? Sonny:(sadly) Grady, ever- Marshall: I had big hopes for you, Sonny. How could you do this? Sonny: (sadly) Marshall. -runs away in tears- ~Next Scene~ (Sonny's talking to her mom) Sonny: And then, I ran out of there. -blows her nose- Mrs.Munroe:Let me see the costume. Sonny:-shows her the costume- Mrs. Munroe: Woah. It looks like a bunch of teenagers are late to prom. Sonny: -giggles- That's it! Four teenagers are late to prom, each one having a wacky excuse as to why they were late. Mrs. Munroe: No offense, but that isn't very funny. Sonny: Then just wait and watch it on T.V.! Mrs. Munroe: I have faith in you, Sonny. Sonny: Thanks, mom. ~Next Scene~ Marshall: Okay, now for the Prom sketch! Sonny: (as Hannah Buss):I'm late because I saw this puppy in a puddle. The bus driver said I could have it if I rode the bus. So, I rode the bus. But, the bus ran out of gas. So the other passengers and I had to push the bus here . Zora:(as Ms. Hogblin) So that explains the big bus in the parking lot! Now, Stuart, why were you late? Nico:(as Stuart Rainn): Well, I decided I wanted to be fit by the time I got here, so I walked. It was raining, which is why I'm soaking wet. Then, this dog, attacked me. A bus was coming so I ran through the rain. Tawni:(as Lela Woods) I was in my car driving here when a dog stole my motor. I had taken the long way through the woods to be fashionably late. I had to walk through the woods. It was dark and I couldn't see. Grady:(as Fred Dogge) Well, I was going to show you guys my new dog when it jumped out the window. I looked for it everywhere. Then I got back in the car and drove without my dog. Everyone: -glares at Fred Dogge- ~Next Scene~ (Everyone is on stage) Marshall:Meet Sonny, everyone! She will be the one replacing Mandy. She got off to a rocky start, but she is the one who thought of the Prom sketch! Please give her a hand! Audience:-CLAPS- *Curtain closes* Marshall: We all have to say sorry for getting mad at you earlier. We should have listened to what you had to say. But next time, please don't mess with the costumes. Sonny:Trust me. We're not going to have that problem. *In the prop room* Sonny: (places crown on a cowboy alien dummy) Nico: After the show, we usually get some pizza. Care to join us? Sonny: Yeah. I'll just meet you out there in a minute. *Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora leave* Sonny: AlllllRIGHT! (pumps fist three times)